The present invention relates generally to an analyser of impulse processes of heart activity which is element of medical equipment which will find its application as a device for individual use, in the self-control of conditions of heart activity.
Depending upon the task of the control, in accordance with the physician's prescription, the detectors of impulse processes of heart activity are used for example, for detecting pulse, heart beats or bioelectric potentials. Many types of portable devices for individual use which have various constructions are known, such as pulse meters operating to determine an average frequency F.sub.e of respective pulse beats, which is defined by the number of pulse beats per time unit, such as for example per minute.
The disadvantages of known pulse meters are their limited functional possibilities, since they are designed to determine only one parameter of the process to be analysed, namely the average frequency of impulses. Another disadvantage of the known pulse meters is their susceptibility to disturbances which can significantly influence the reading.